User blog:03mrx/A text-only compilation of regional differences of PM1 and PM2
This maybe copy-pasted from my own profile page but i'm trying to compile this as orderly as possible. I can't make tables though. COMPILATION of DIFFERENCES BETWEEN JAPAN and ASIA versions THE CHARACTERS Pop'n music 1 (Japan - Asia) RIE♥chan - CARRIE♥ SHOLL KEE - KEN DON MOMMY - DON CHAMEL - CHANEL TORU KAMIKAZE - TORU CHARLY - CHARLIE SANAE♥chan - JACQUI♥ Pop'n music 2 (Japan - Asia) Sugi*kun - Simon SANAE♥chan - JACQUI Yuli - Sasha S.8. TARO - TARO PRETTY - Patricia Dami-yan - Thrash RIE♥chan - CARRIE Hiroshi Jingu - Hiroshi Reo*kun - Leo THE GENRES Pop'n music 1 (Japan - Asia) J-TEKNO - J-TECHNO (personal note, how come this wasn't changed to "JAPANESE TECHNO"? huh?) Pop'n music 2 (Japan - Asia) MASARA - ASIAN NEO ACO - NEO ACOUSTIC DIGI ROCK - ROCK VISUAL - GOTHIC ENKA - JAPANESE FOLK EURO QUEEN - EUROBEAT J-POP - JAPANESE POP GIRLY - ROMANTIC ANIME HERO R - CARTOON HERO "R" / CARTOONE HERO "R" TECHNO '80 - TECHNO '80s / TECHNO '80 J-R&B - JAPANESE R&B THE SONGS Pop'n Music 1 (Japan - Asia) Hi-Tekno - Hi-Techno The theme of GAMBLER Z - The theme from GAMBLER Z TATAKAE! GAMBLER Z - Go for it! GAMBLER Z Surechigau Futari - Love passes by Pop'n Music 2 (Japan - Asia) Suteki na Tabuura - Great Taboola Hikari no Kisetsu - Shining Season I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU - We are perfect (changed since PM2 only) ROSE ~''Koibito yo, barairo ni somare'' - ROSE ~Deepen your love Oedo Hanafubuki - Sakura Habatake, the great gambler - Fight on! The Great Gambler THE ARTISTS Pop'n music 1 (Japan - Asia) Hi-Tekno - Hi-Techno Pop'n Music 2 (Japan - Asia) The Ebisu Singers - The Bostons Yurica Nagasawa (romanization) Kaori Kohda (romanization) lyrics:RYO song:Ichiro Mizuki (romanization) OTHER DIFFERENCES Pop'n music 1 -katakana in the title screen is removed. -demo screen shows "THE MORE PLAYERS THE MERRIER!" -by default the ojama setting of the normal mode is on. -on MODE SELECTION it shows "Press the BLUE buttons to select and RED for OK." "What happens when you press the other buttons...?" "You can choose different characters!" -description of beginner mode is "Includes a practice game! Recommended for beginners." "You can play 2 stages!" -description of normal mode is "There are 3 stages in this mode" -description of hard mode is "Try playing with others!!" "You can play 3 stages!" -"Stage Select" became "Stage Selection" -"Choose a song you like. BLUE button: Select RED button: OK" -kantan and muzui became EASY and HARD -the practice mode goes as follows: "Hello! I'm making pop music. Let's make it together." "9 "pop notes" will come down above this gauge." "Each "pop note" is matched by the same colored button." "Your timing will have to be good though! (Now!; Not like that!; Not like that!)" "Well, let's try it out!" (practice song starts) "Yeah pretty good! Thanks for the great song!" "Now for the real thing! See you later." -Mary's dialogue "Oh My God" was changed to just generic swearing symbols. -All the Japanese dialogue in Toru's animation were removed. The backgrounds were slightly altered as well. -the background during Hard mode originally spelled "DANGER TRICK". the words "TRICK" were removed and the space were filled with stars instead. Pop'n Music 2 ~A region notice has been added (not present in Asian PM1) ~All westernizations from the Asian PM1 were retained except for "Enter your name." which was changed to "Entry your name." ~"tsuu" in the title logo was romanized to "two". the katakana name was removed altogether ~the demo screen shows "Gather round!" "Party on to Pop'n Music!" "THE MORE PLAYERS THE MERRIER!" ~description of party mode is "What's gonna happen? It depends on Your luck!" "You can play 3 stages!" And all asian version music comments so far: Pop'n Music 1 POPS - Fashionable youth oriented tune. RAP - Full points for this rap. J-TECHNO - A fast tempo techno beat. It's cool! FANTASY - A melody from the land of make believe. LATIN - A passionate rhythm blown in on a warm Caribbean breeze. DANCE - A dance track that everyone will love! REGGAE - Great vocals in this up-market reggae number. DISCO QUEEN - "Cute" style disco dance beat. TECHNO POP - Bright and energetic techno for all! CARTOON HERO - Adventure cartoon style song. SPY - A song to bring back all those spy movie memories. DISCO KING - Totally funky 70's disco beat. BONUS TRACK - "Bitter sweet memories" love song. RAVE - Refreshing excitement with this great hit! Pop'n Music 2 IDOL POP - Sexy & Cute Idol Pop. ASIAN - "Get Groovin'" Asian Techno. NEO ACOUSTIC - Popular youth oriented tune. MELLOW - A sweet song with a mellow feel. ROCK - Cool song from the hit charts. GOTHIC - Cool Melodious Rock Number. JAPANESE FOLK - Stylish and pure Edo folk song. EUROBEAT - "Get Happenin'" Eurobeat Mix. JAPANESE POP - Totally lovely female pop. Sing along! FUSION - A touch adult, very stylish fusion number. AFRICA - A beat with African heart! HEAVY METAL - Guitar Sound & Shouting Storm. ROMANTIC - Romantic Love Song. CARTOON HERO "R" - Theme from "The Great Gambler Z" POP RAP - Pop-style Rhythmic Rap. TECHNO '80s - The much talked about 80's techno sound! CLASSIC - Well known classic medley. LOUNGE - Special mondo sound with a jazz flavour. JAPANESE R&B - Romantic Slow Number. Category:Blog posts